


Camera Shy

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, enemies to lovers ish, model iris, past toxic relationship, photographer barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - Iris is a model with a history of no good photographer exes. So when Barry Allen, her new photographer, wants to take her out, she immediately refuses - save some life-or-death situation.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Linda Park
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on Patreon.
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The slow hum from the alarm clock suddenly became a full siren, jerking Iris West out of her deep sleep. She jumped up, sending her arm flying towards the sound, effectively throwing her phone, glasses, and jewelry from the day to the ground. She grumbled into the palm covering her face and pulled back the covers, shivering for just a moment before trying three times to get all the items back on the bedside table. When the task was successfully completed, she pushed her hair out of her face and headed for the bathroom, her over-sized t-shirt just barely skimming the top of her thighs.

The sight that greeted her in the mirror wasn’t particularly pleasant, but she knew after smiles, make-up, and fashionable clothes were applied, she’d be looking at a whole different woman.

“Smile, Iris. Today you’ll be posing for a photoshoot in STYLE magazine. After their scandal last month, they’ve hired a new photographer that is squeaky clean and with entirely honorable intentions,” she quoted the e-mail her best friend had shot her at two in the morning.

She’d wanted to call the landline that Wally insisted on having for God knows what reason. But that would startle Linda and wake up their two-month old son, so she resisted. Not everyone needed to suffer because she was about to.

Did she already dislike the new photographer she’d be working with? Yeah.

Did she have good cause? Yeah.

Of course, she hadn’t met him, but every photographer she’d worked with was the same.

Scumbags. Pigs. Lecherous, arrogant, and sometimes… Abusive.

She pushed that last adjective to the back of her mind. There was no point remembering that experience after she’d finally gone through enough therapy to get past it. Besides, that was over three years ago. Not every photographer was abusive, she’d allow that. Every single one of them was worthy of disliking, though. She’d take that to the bank.

The only possible difference was that a newbie might take the assignment seriously for once and act like a professional. She’d appreciate that, even if he was still the scum of the earth in his free time.

Showered, make-up applied, and a fashionable get-up on her curvy figure, Iris headed for the door just as a knock sounded on the other side of it. One peek through the peephole told her everything she needed to know. And despite her previous irritation, she smiled at the sight of Linda Park-West waiting for her in the hall.

“Hello, best friend,” Linda sang, extending her hand with the hot beverage Iris loved and shaking a small paper bag that undoubtedly contained a blueberry and lemon poppyseed muffin. “You’re welcome,” she said after Iris had locked up and they were walking with arms looped down the street.

“You’re forgiven,” Iris said.

“What I’d do wrong this time?” Linda asked innocently as a grin spread across her face.

Iris shot her a glare, and Linda burst out laughing.

“Relax. This one’s different, I promise. He’s a real good guy. Momma’s boy, good grades, total geek.”

“I’ve dated creepy geeks before, Lin.”

“I’m not saying you need to date him. Just give him the benefit of the doubt as a co-worker.”

“If he’s professional, I’m professional. You know that.”

“Uh-huh.”

Iris ignored the sarcasm, and they continued walking in silence. By the time they reached the tall glass doors of Central City Studios, breakfast had been consumed, lipstick had been reapplied, and smiles were back in place.

“Good morning, Ms. West, Mrs. West,” the older receptionist said at the desk. Both girls smiled and murmured a good morning in return. “Oh, Ms. West!” She rose from her seat to call after her. Iris and Linda both spun around, pointing to each other in mock confusion, since they’d told the older woman multiple times how she could call them by their first names. “Iris,” she caved, and Linda waved goodbye to her friend as Iris returned to the front desk.

“Yes, Frances?”

The woman bristled slightly.

“Mr. Stueck wants to see you in his office as soon as possible.”

Iris stilled. “Do you know what it’s about?” she asked softly, telling herself not to jump to conclusions. Maybe she was getting a raise!

 _Talk about conclusions_.

“I don’t know,” Frances said, pulling Iris from her thoughts. “But he wasn’t angry, so keep that in mind, dear.”

Frances pushed her glasses further up her nose and went back to her work at the computer. The phone rang and she had to pick it up before Iris could say another word.

Iris pouted but did as she was told, wiping the expression off her face before she reached her boss’s office at the end of the hall. She heard laughter from inside, which was a rarity. Mr. Stueck wasn’t always serious, and he certainly wasn’t usually mean, but laidback wasn’t usually something that was part of his daily work demeanor.

The door swung open just as she was reaching out to knock on the wooden slate. She found herself standing face-to-face with an attractive, tall, young man. He might have been younger than her but was definitely not older, and he looked as stunned as she felt. It was an awkward moment of subtly gathering air before her boss interrupted them.

“Iris! Good, right on time.”

All smiles – which was even weirder – Mr. Stueck gripped the younger man and Iris’ arms and looked at them both, drawing nervous smiles to both their faces as they snuck glances at each other from the older man’s antics. 

“Iris, I’d like you to meet Barry Allen. He’ll be your photographer for the STYLE shoot this week and next.”

Her heart stopped and her face fell. Those were two pieces of news she did not want to have heard.

“Two weeks?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded enthusiastically. “They were so impressed with your work in our last two shoots, they’ve decided they want you as their star model for all the clothing pieces, possibly jewelry as well.”

“I…see.” 

She tried to be happy. She really did. 

But being stuck with a photographer one-on-one every day for the possibly next two weeks?

“This could be your big break, Iris. And what’s good for you is good for us. I’m so proud of you.”

She forced a smile. “…Thanks.”

Mr. Stuek sighed contently, not catching her inner battle in the slightest.

But Barry did. She could feel him watching her, and disapprovingly watching her boss in return.

“Maybe you want until the end of the day to decide,” he suggested gently, making her meet his eyes.

“The end of the day!” Mr. Stuek laughed. “She doesn’t need time to-”

“Mr. Stuek, isn’t it part of your company policy to not force assignments on your employees if they feel uncomfortable doing them?”

He shifted slightly. “Well, yes, of course! But Iris can’t possibly feel-”

“So, to be sure, you’d want her to think on it all day and come to you with an answer before the end of her shift.”

His jaw dropped.

“Maybe just until lunch?” Iris offered up. “I can call you from STYLE Studios, since I’ll be shooting there today, at any rate.”

“B-B-But they can’t make you their star model today and then bring in someone else for the remainder of the line!”

Iris waited, unused to her boss’s intensity, but certain it would pass soon.

“Fine,” he said with a giant sigh. “Check in with Helen and Rachel, then head over to STYLE Studios with Barry here.”

She froze. “O-Oh, I don’t need to- I mean, I can-”

“Not one more word out of you, Ms. West,” he said, and she knew he meant business. He was a first name kind of guy, except in the rare circumstance that he was about to lose his temper – for real. 

“Go. Both of you,” he said, and no more than a moment later they’d both been shoved out of his office into the hall and the door had slammed closed behind him.

Barry managed a slight chuckle after a moment and turned towards Iris, expecting a laugh from her as well. What he got was an unexpectedly cold glare.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she said, then walked with purpose in the direction of – presumably – Helen and Rachel.

He wondered if it would be very difficult to get her to go into the same car with him.

“I’m driving,” she said, snatching the keys out of his hand when they reached his car in the parking structure. His shock almost left him standing sans-car and sans-Iris in the cool parking area alone.

She sped out of the spot and out of the structure, down the road to STYLE Studios and Barry could only think one thing to himself.

_What a woman._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

If Barry had thought for even a moment that Iris was going to wait for him to get out of the car before locking the door behind her, he had made some seriously incorrect assumptions about who he was working with. 

“Iris, could you-”

“Sorry, what?” she called back, not stopping her powerwalk or even turning her head in the slightest.

He sighed, quickly unlocked his door, got out and locked it again before shutting it and running inside after her. 

He was nearly out of breath, having lost her in the crowd that buzzed in the lobby of STYLE Studios. He called out for her to no avail and finally settled for seeking out who they were supposed to check in with on arrival. And of course, who should be there already chatting up the lovely Kendra Saunders than Ms. Iris West.

“Iris,” he said, interrupting their conversation.

Iris gave him an eye roll-slash-glare and Kendra raised her eyebrows in question. The latter seemed like a safer bet, so he reached out his hand to her.

“Barry. Barry Allen. We talked on the phone last week.”

Kendra’s eyes lit up, and she quickly shook his hand.

“Oh, of course, of course. So nice to meet you in person.” She glanced over at Iris. “He’s with you?”

“You’re as surprised as I am,” Iris muttered under her breath.

Barry’s brows narrowed, but he told himself not to make a scene.

“Uh, Mr. Steuk assigned me to her. I’m the new freelance photographer at DAZZLE.”

“Lucky me,” Iris muttered. 

This time Kendra could feel the tension radiating off her in waves and shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, I, um, talked to him too,” Kendra said. “It’s all connecting now. Iris?” Iris lifted her head with a fake smile pressed on it. “Barry?” She glanced up at the taller man. “Why don’t you two follow me? Mr. Singh should be in soon.”

Barry held out his hand to allow Iris to go first, but she’d already started walking and rolled her eyes as soon as she saw his outstretched arm. He swallowed his pride and followed. He would not let this petite miss spoil his mood or his excitement for the project. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to deal with a difficult client, even if it was the first time the difficulty matched the beauty. It was such a shame she was going to be a pain in his ass.

“Have you ever been here before?” he tried for light conversation as soon as they were alone.

She scoffed, though he could see from her following expression that she hadn’t meant to do it aloud.

“I’ll assume that’s a yes, then.”

This time, she begrudgingly responded with words.

“You assume correctly,” she sassed.

_What the hell did I do?_ He couldn’t help but ask himself for the hundredth time.

But before he could vocalize such a question, the door swung open to reveal Mr. David Singh, the owner and head designer of STYLE Studios. Iris stood immediately once in his presence, and Barry followed suit.

“Ms. West, Mr. Allen, good to finally meet you. Please, please, sit down.” He chuckled lightly, heading to the other end of the table and taking a seat. “I’m thrilled to see you, and even more excited to tell you about my new line and plans for the shoot today.”

Barry’s eyes were fixed on Iris’ profile, waiting for him to interject, to say she wasn’t sure she wanted to do the full two-week project, that she wanted to just focus on today, that she needed time to think. But instead she threw him for another loop and jumped in with both feet.

“I can’t wait to hear about it, Mr. Singh. You’re a legend, honestly. It’s a dream come true just being here,” she said, stars in her eyes.

Barry was dumbfounded. If Iris was so thrilled, then why did she put off airs back at DAZZLE that she wasn’t sure this was something she wanted past today?

“You look confused, Mr. Allen. Something I can clear up?”

Barry’s head shot right up. He glanced over at Iris, who was giving him her usual glare - but this one felt oddly specific. Like he better not say anything about how she’d responded to this assignment earlier or she’d cut his balls off.

“No, not at all.”

“Do you have experience?”

“Oh, yes. Lots.” He reached to pull out his resume, but Mr. Singh held up his hand.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Barry’s brows furrowed. “Sir?”

“If you managed to get into this room, then I assume you can get the job done. Freelance photographers are some of my best crew. As long as the two of you don’t cause me any problems, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

_Well,_ _ **I**_ _won’t_ , he miraculously kept inside his head.

Mr. Singh patted Iris’ hand and held it in his own.

“With Ms. West being as stunning as she is, I can’t imagine there would ever be a problem working with her.”

Barry held in a sigh.

Finally, Mr. Singh got down to business and pulled out a catalogue and some sketches meant for the line that he wanted to feature Iris in. She was practically glowing, and Barry couldn’t understand it, but he kept quiet, only smiling and nodding when necessary.

By the time Barry and Iris had been given every bit of information they needed in order to successfully achieve the best shots, it was nearing 10 o’clock. Iris was ushered off to the wardrobe department, while Barry was pushed in the opposite direction. Kendra greeted him at the exit.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, Iris is going to get a few shots done here at the studio using our own photographer.”

Barry frowned. “But I was assigned to-”

“You won’t get in trouble, don’t worry. We already cleared it with Iris’ boss.”

Barry was still frowning. “So, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

Kendra shrugged. “Go on a break? Get some coffee, go for a walk, get a snack? By the time Iris is done, she’ll be going on a lunch break and then the two of you will head over to Hart Park for a shoot with her and some other models.”

“I thought it was just a few shots,” he blanched.

Kendra raised one eyebrow.

“Honey, just how long have you been _in_ this business?”

He sighed and nodded. “Point taken.”

Looking around he saw nothing but the buzz of phones going off and people talking at their cubicles, either on their office phones or with each other.

“Just out of curiosity…which photographer is taking shots of her right now?”

“Hmm?” Kendra looked at him distractedly, now on the phone. He was about to tell her to forget it, but she’d heard the question and was apparently on hold. “Oh, Tony Woodward.”

He paled.

“What?” Her brows furrowed. “Something wrong?”

Barry shook his head in disbelief. “ _Tony_ is a photographer?”

“You know him?” Kendra asked, intrigued and setting the phone back in its base.

“You could say that,” he ground out. “He bullied the hell out of me in elementary school.”

“Still bitter?” She propped her chin in her palm.

Barry glanced over at her and realized he was getting a little too riled up, but he couldn’t help it. This was warranted.

“Tony was a pervert and an egomaniac who used his good looks and daddy’s money to get him to graduation. And that was in _high school_. He never went to college, and I doubt he’s that good of a-”

“He’s actually one of our top photographers,” Mr. Singh said, coming up behind Barry and making him blush. “Best keep your personal opinions to yourself on that topic, Mr. Allen.”

He nodded and swallowed hard. Kendra mouthed ‘sorry’ when he left.

“It’s all right.” Barry waved her off. “I wasn’t being professional.”

“People change,” she offered up.

Barry looked around to make sure Mr. Singh was out of sight.

“Not Tony Woodward.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris was practically glowing.

She’d spent the last fifteen minutes walking down aisles in STYLE’s wardrobe department and marveling over nearly every dress, blouse, and skirt that caught her eye. Some of the trousers were pretty eye-catching too, and the hair pieces made her head spin.

 _This is Heaven_ , she thought to herself. _Pure Heaven_.

While it was true that a majority of the ensembles for this first photoshoot had been chosen for her, Mr. Singh had sent over a note to the wardrobe department that Iris was to choose a couple ensembles herself, as long as they matched the color scheme of the other items – all of which she had tried on and loved.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” she whispered to herself. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

She brushed her fingers over the next set of shiny blouses hanging from the lower racks, completely dazzled, until she came up against a thumb and set of fingers belonging to someone she knew all too well. Fear shot through her, chills ripping down her spine, and anger boiling inside her.

“I can’t believe it, either.”

Slowly, she lifted her head to look the man – boy, rather – in the eye. 

“Tony.”

“Well, I can believe it a little bit.” He leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. Iris couldn’t help but lean back. “Since I’m the one who arranged it.”

“Arranged what?” she spat, gathering her courage. “Us meeting in the same room?”

He laughed, genuinely amused.

“You don’t know, do you? They haven’t told you.”

“Told me what?” she asked, annoyed.

“I’m your photographer.”

All feeling seeped from her face. “You’re not.”

“I am.” He chuckled heartily. “Isn’t that fun?” He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and urged her down the rest of the aisle with her. “You and me, together after all this time.”

“After I dumped your ass, you mean.”

He stopped when they reached the end of the aisle and came out into the opening. His stare was dangerous when it lowered to her eyes.

“Over something truly minimal at that.”

She gaped. “You…” She lowered her voice. “You _hit_ me.”

“I smacked you,” he corrected, lowering his voice as well. “And if you really didn’t like it, you would have told on me by now.” 

He wasn’t even touching her, but it felt like he was. It felt like a snaked had crawled inside her and was poisoning every drop of blood, every cell, every hair raised on her arms, every inch of her skin.

Her bottom lip trembled.

And then he was raising his hand, not to hit her but to cup her face; to scare her. His thumb had barely brushed her skin when another voice sounded from halfway across the room, sounding dangerous in a different way. Iris exhaled in relief.

“Everything okay here?”

“Allen.” Tony smirked and stepped away from Iris, who quickly distanced herself as well. “Long time, no see. San Fran, was it?”

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “It was.”

“You got…what was it? Fifteenth place in the contest?” he sneered.

“I did.”

“And I got…what was it again?” He tapped a finger against his chin contemplatively, pretending to think about it, as if he didn’t get the same place everywhere he went. 

“You got first, Phony.” He cleared his throat and smirked slyly. “I mean Tony.”

Tony grabbed a fistful of Barry’s shirt and pulled him closer.

“I beat your ass in high school, and I am perfectly capable of doing it again.”

Iris felt a cry crawling up her throat, begging to be heard. Her bias against photographers aside, Barry didn’t deserve this. He was defending her. He was standing up to her former abuser, golden boy Tony Woodward. Everyone adored him. They didn’t stand up to him because they thought everything he did was perfection.

She should call out for Tony to stop. She should save Barry before he got the same treatment she had; before he had to explain a bloody eye to Mr. Singh, who very well might replace him immediately. As much as Iris hated to admit it, Barry’s faults were few and far between compared to any photographer who’d been paired up with her in the past. He didn’t deserve this.

Fear coursed through her. Wouldn’t Tony hurt Barry no matter what she said? Wouldn’t he hurt her for trying to come between the predator and his prey even by speaking?

So, instead, she backed up slowly and then bolted for the door. The sound distracted Tony, and Barry was able to pull free of his grip and head out the other exit. 

“Cowards! Both of you!” he growled. Then he straightened his shirt, brushed the hair out of his eyes and calmly yet confidently strode out of the room.

Neither of them had really escaped him – especially not Iris, who he was set to photograph in fifteen minutes. It wouldn’t be just the two of them in that room, so he couldn’t confront her directly. But he could make her look stunning on camera, more than anyone else. It would impress Singh and make it so he would always be her photographer. No one could deny his talent. Not Iris, not even Allen, an unforeseen but not unsolvable problem. 

But just as he exited the room, confident as ever, something hard struck his knee, and he keeled over. It was dark in the hall so he couldn’t see who did it, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Allen!”

…

He found her shaking and alone in the women’s bathroom. He locked the door behind him after coming inside and Iris looked up.

“What are you doing here?” She tried to sound strong, annoyed, but she was trembling so terribly it was impossible to disguise. “This is the women’s bathroom, you should not be-”

But he took her in his arms, and she sniffled before breaking down entirely.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, her tears and snot staining his shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t be a part of this. I should be able to-”

“Iris, hey.” He pulled back some to wipe the tears from her damp cheeks. “I don’t regret any of it. You were terrified in there.” She swallowed hard. “No one should be allowed to make you feel that way.”

“And you weren’t,” she stated, starting to pull back. He didn’t release his hold on her. “Well, not all of us can be as brave as you are. Not all of us are – I wasn’t terrified.” She glared up at him. “Don’t look at me like that!” she snapped, as sympathy washed across his face. “Don’t feel sorry for me. I’m fine. I don’t need you protecting me. I-” She pushed past him. “I have to get ready.”

“Shitless,” he said, moments before she reached the lock on the door. “I was scared shitless.”

Iris licked her lips and stilled for a moment, then shook her head, convincing herself of something.

“Could’ve fooled me,” she said, and escaped back into the safety of the crowded room.

“Iris, hey, are you okay?” Barry heard Kendra ask, probably the moment she got a good look at her.

“Oh, yeah,” Iris assured, sounding completely convincing. “Just allergies. I think it’s the dust from the warehouse.”

“Come with me,” Kendra said. “I have just the thing.”

Barry stepped into a stall, just in case they were headed for the main bathrooms, but their footsteps and voices receded. He stepped back out and peeked out into the hall, finally making his way to the designated room for Iris’ modeling gig.

It was clean with large lights, a dimmed background and fall colors bouncing off the walls. Tony wasn’t here yet, but his camera was. One quick look around the room told Barry there were no security cameras. He approached the table where the camera sat and pretended to innocently hit the device lightly with his hip, sending it crashing to the ground and shattering the lens.

If he remembered anything from high school, it was that Tony was very particular about his belongings. He had one of everything, and he absolutely refused to use, wear, or display any replacements. 

“Who’s the coward now, Woodward?” he muttered under his breath and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

He didn’t have to wait long to know that Tony had discovered his little “accident”. The scream could be heard all the way to the front entrance of the building. Barry smiled to himself and flipped through a magazine in a chair near the door, waiting for the inevitable.

“Allen!”

Barry glanced up to find a fuming Tony Woodward coming towards him, his hands formed into fists.

“How can I help you?” he asked pleasantly, closing the magazine.

“Cut the bullshit. You know what you did.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _This_ , you asshole,” he growled.

“Oh, no, your camera?” Barry looked at it and feigned sympathy. “What are you going to do now?” He put his hand over his heart and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why, you little-”

“Is something wrong?” Kendra asked, coming towards them as the other employees in the room started to take notice.

Tony spun around, eager for a victory.

“ _Allen_ destroyed my camera.”

Kendra’s eyes went wide while Barry’s rolled.

“What are we, five? No need to be a tattle-tale, Tony.”

Tony spun around. “There _is_ , because you _did it_.”

“I didn’t.” His eyes narrowed. “I was here the whole time.” His gaze shifted to Kendra. “Wasn’t I, Kendra?”

Kendra thought about the clear dislike Barry had for Tony. But she also remembered how he’d been sitting there flipping through magazines ever since she came back from helping Iris repair her make-up.

“He was, Tony. I saw him,” she said regretfully, biting her bottom lip.

“Not you too,” he spat.

For the first time ever, Kendra found herself offended by something Tony had said.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“You and that bitch, Iris. You don’t know what you’re talking about, and to who.”

Kendra’s jaw fell open, and Barry had to fight every urge in his body to not punch this no-good, rotten playboy who’d gotten by on his looks and dad’s money since the day he was born. He was so close in fact that he stood to his feet and dropped the magazine on the table beside his seat, trying to look as domineering as possible.

“What are you going to do, Allen?” Tony sneered. “Punch me?”

“Check the tapes.”

“Huh?”

“Check the tapes.” He nodded to Kendra. “Let him watch. You’ll see I’m nowhere to be found near your precious camera.”

“Oh, Barry, that won’t be necessary, I-”

“She’s right. You probably tampered with it somehow to make you look innocent anyhow.”

Barry said nothing.

Kendra wanted to grab her supervisor and ask for help, but she was afraid to leave these two alone with each other, even with practically every employee in the room looking on.

“Mr. Woodward,” came a familiar voice, and one that Barry hoped would be in his favor, despite their earlier interaction. “Why don’t you just use another camera? We’ll get to the bottom of this later.”

By some miracle, Tony transformed back into the charming photographer everyone in that building had instantly known and loved before this confrontation.

“With all due respect, Mr. Singh, I don’t use any equipment but my own.”

There was a long silence before Singh responded.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to go out and buy another one. In the meantime, Barry –”

Barry’s head quirked up.

“Get set up in Iris’ room. The lighting still needs to be altered, and you’ll want to set up your tripod too.”

“Yes, sir.”

Barry walked past Kendra and Tony, heading straight for the room in question. 

“Wait, no, that’s not-” Tony tried, but Mr. Singh cut him off.

“And Tony? Take a walk. I don’t want to see the person you just became in this building when you come back.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, but Mr. Singh didn’t stick around to see it. He turned down the hallway, and Tony followed suit out the front door, muttering curses as he went.

…

Iris hadn’t heard anything but Tony’s scream, and truthfully she hadn’t even been sure it belonged to him, but though the make-up artists around her looked towards the sound, she looked straight ahead at the mirror facing back at her, lights beaming from around the frame.

 _I look beautiful_ , she thought to herself. _Really, truly beautiful_.

And the ensembles she’d be donning for the shoot were stunning also. Truly, her issues with Tony and Barry aside, she fully believed the day was completely capable of becoming magical.

But, as always, there were things to make her doubt the possibility of such an accomplishment.

Such things as the make-up artist whispering in her ear after a staff member came by.

“He’s ready for you.”

Iris felt sick.

It wasn’t a real sickness. She wasn’t coming down with the flu. It was a fearful sickness. Before she’d been brave, standing up to Tony. Now she was terrified of him. She didn’t think she could handle being alone in the same room with him for what could be up to an hour. And some of the clothing… Well, it revealed parts of her that she didn’t want Tony to see. At least not in person. 

The bruises had taken a long time to heal.

“Okay, thanks.”

She swallowed her nausea and allowed the wardrobe department to dress her in her first gown. Then she carefully walked the hall until she was inside the room, the biggest surprise of all greeting her when her photographer greeted her in the center of the room - looking nothing like Tony Woodward.

“Hello, Iris.” He smiled. The smile wasn’t cheeky or smarmy, it was just a smile; a soft, reassuring one. A gentle one. Which was surprising given how she’d pushed him away the last time they’d been together. Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place.

“Barry.”

She walked towards him and made a mental note how even though he gave her a once over, he didn’t linger the way Tony would have, and it didn’t make her feel afraid.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Tony had to leave. I’m your replacement.”

She felt a huge weight lift off her chest, but she also had the nagging feeling that Barry was responsible for Tony’s departure and that she was going to be expected to pay him back for his generosity.

“Whatever you did…”

“I didn’t do a thing,” he assured, then gestured to the small platform and chair where she was to pose for the first several shots. “Shall we?”

Iris nodded, feeling very uncertain, as she made her way to the stylish chair.

“How do you want me?” she asked, feeling heat flood her cheeks by the implication of that question under other circumstances. She knew it would do no good to take back the question or draw attention to it now. In fact, it might make matters worse.

“Just as you are,” he said, and she relaxed again. “There you go. Perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update this one again, but I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris was a professional. It was obvious Barry was too, but it surprised her how nervous she was to be photographed in the more scantily clad attire. She knew it would’ve been far worse with Tony, who would have thwarted any of her attempts to dismiss his advances. God knows what would have happened if it had been just the two of them in that room. 

Still, she felt sort of shy with Barry. He wasn’t just a photographer anymore. She didn’t know what his game was, what sort of angle he was playing, but right now he was the man who had kept her from enduring a nightmare of lecherous glances and snarky innuendoes, as well as possible threats. That was something to be grateful for, even if he expected something in return.

“There we go. We’re all done.”

Barry smiled and started putting away his equipment.

Iris stepped off the stage to head for the makeshift changing room to get back into her original set of clothes.

“Don’t you have to look through them? On, like, a monitor or something?”

Barry smirked.

“I only take the pictures. I don’t decide which ones get used.”

“Oh. Right.” She shook her head. “Mr. Singh will probably look them over.”

She licked her lips and inhaled and exhaled a long breath. She felt safer here, out of sight.

“Hey, Barry?” She bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah, Iris?” He was halfway to the door.

She peeked her head out.

“Thank you for…”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Well, for being my photographer.”

He smiled politely.

“I’ll see you after lunch, Iris.”

“Right.”

Heat started to flood her face, so she disappeared fully into the changing room again and finished dressing. By the time she stepped out into the room again, Barry was gone.

…

When Iris returned to the front desk, she found Kendra looking at her worriedly.

“What’s up?” she asked. “Kendra, are you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay? What about you?”

Iris actually laughed.

“I’m fine. Barry and I had a great session.”

“I thought you didn’t like him.” She frowned, though she looked a bit more at ease now.

Iris shrugged. “I don’t like photographers in general. I’m still not gonna date the guy, but I’m thinking I might give him the benefit of the doubt, professionally speaking.”

“Oh.” She blinked, then smiled. “That’s good news.”

“Yeah…” She looked at her suspiciously. “Have you seen him by the way? Barry?”

“You just missed him. He headed out about ten minutes ago, said there was some nearby café he wanted to check out.”

Iris frowned.

“Why?” Kendra asked. “Were you planning on eating together?”

Heat flooded her face again.

“No, nothing like that. I just… I’m his ride, so I figured… How is he getting to the photoshoot this afternoon?” She leaned in.

Kendra shrugged. “No clue. If he comes back before the shoot though, I’ll let you know.”

“Right.” Iris smiled hesitantly.

“Did you want his number?”

“Just so I can contact him if he doesn’t show up for whatever reason.”

“Of course.” Kendra went to dig it up.

“I don’t want to be standing there all by my lonesome.” She laughed nervously.

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that,” she said, handing her a post-it with Barry’s number on it. “Mr. Singh is going to head down to supervise, and there will be lots of crew around to set things up and dress you perfectly. You’ll love the wardrobe. It’s to die for.”

“I bet.” Iris grinned. “Well, that’s good to hear. I think I’m going to head out to lunch myself.”

“You have company?” Kendra asked, pulling out her paper bag lunch.

Still smiling, Iris said, “Sweet of you to ask. I think I just might. My friend, Linda, should be on her lunch break right about now. I can’t wait to fill her in on everything that’s happened.”

Kendra looked about to say something.

“What is it?” Iris asked.

“Nothing,” she said, and smiled. “Have a great time.”

Iris waved and headed out the door towards the parking garage.

Kendra pulled out an apple and took a bite of it. Maybe it was better that Iris didn’t know the full story. After all, she was happy right now. Why change that by filling her in on the showdown between Tony and Barry from earlier? Some things a girl was better off not knowing.

It did change Kendra’s perception of Tony Woodward, though. By a lot. _And_ of Barry Allen, who she realized she should’ve put more stock in from the beginning.

…

Iris slowed down in her car when she saw Linda burst through the glass doors and start walking down the sidewalk. She rolled down the window and called through from the other side of the car.

“Hey, hot stuff!”

Linda stopped, startled, and looked in the direction the voice had come.

“Iris?”

Iris laughed. “Hop in. I’m treating.”

Linda was clearly amused, but she knew better than to reject free food and a nice ride.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked, shutting the car door behind her and buckling up.

“I had a good morning,” Iris said cheerfully.

“Really? Even with the dreaded new photographer in tow?” she dramatized.

Iris rolled her eyes. “I may have jumped to conclusions too fast with this one.”

“Really,” she deadpanned. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Okay, enough.” Iris swatted at her. “You know I have good reason to be against photographers.”

“Yeah, his name starts with a T and ends in an Ony Woodward.”

Iris said nothing, but she nodded.

“Sorry.” Linda winced. “Too soon?”

“No, it’s just… he was almost my photographer today.”

“Oh, my God, _Iris_.” She reached out to cover her hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” she said, holding back tears as she remembered the scene with Tony that Barry had conveniently interrupted. “There was a bit of a scene, and honestly, I think Barry may have sabotaged him in some way.”

Linda’s jaw dropped. “No way. How?”

“I don’t know. Kendra Saunders, one of the receptionists there, was pleasant most of the time I was there. But as I was leaving she looked like she’d seen a ghost.”

“Huh.”

“And like she was holding some vital information back.”

“You’re sure you weren’t just imagining things?”

Iris gave her a pointed look.

“Okay. I’m just saying. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Not with _him_ ,” she said softly, then turned to look at her. “You know I’m never imagining things when it comes to him.”

Linda nodded and squeezed her fingers.

“I got your back, girl. Always.”

“Thanks, I know.” She took a breath. “Anyways, I guess that’s why I’m maybe being less aggressive about pushing Barry away than I was when I first met him. He intervened once, and maybe twice. And the first time I kind of…fell apart in his arms? In the bathroom?”

“What! Iris! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That I sobbed onto a stranger I’m supposed to hate or that I sobbed, period?”

“Both. Absolutely both. Honey…I know I’ve given you your space ever since what happened two years ago, but…you gotta come clean. For yourself if not for possible other girls who have-”

“I know, I know…it’s just… Not today, Lin, okay?”

Linda took a breath. “Not today. Got it.” She licked her lips thinking. “So where are we going?”

Iris smiled to herself. “A new café in town. The less than unappealing photographer of mine was supposedly going to check it out.”

“Iris.”

“What?”

“Iris.”

“What?” Her brows furrowed, and she turned to look at her.

“Is that him?”

Iris looked out the windshield and saw the tall, lanky man awkwardly waving at them with his camera slung across his chest. Her jaw dropped.

“Iris?”

“Uh…y-yeah, that’s him.”

She opened her door and stepped out of the car.

“Hi, Barry.” She smiled serenely. “I was just looking for a place to eat with my friend-”

“Linda.”

Linda was already in front of him, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you…Linda.” He smiled at her forwardness, then shifted his gaze back to Iris.

“Well, I just finished eating, but they’ve got a really good menu, so you’ll have to tell me what you picked when I see you later.”

“Okay!” she said cheerily. “Thanks, I will.”

He nodded awkwardly and then headed down the block.

It was only when he was completely out of sight that Iris realized she’d forgotten to ask him how he was going to get to the shoot later.

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath, but Linda was beside her now and heard it.

“I know… He’s actually pretty dreamy.”

Iris hit her.

“What? He is!” Iris stalked off towards the café. “Oh, come on now. Don’t tell me you haven’t at least thought about it?”

Iris said nothing but what she was ordering once they got inside, but she did smile. She couldn’t deny that.

She was just glad Linda hadn’t called her out on it.


End file.
